la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by carlotte
Summary: Emilie une adolescente de 17 ans disparait. Quand l'équipe découvre qu'elle est instable il est trop tard pour qu'elle commette l'irréparable. Jusqu'où ira t elle?Danny va être traumatisé par cette fille mais il affrontera sa peur.


Les personnages de WAT et le concept de la série appartiennent à Jerry Bruckeimmer, et non à moi, qui ne fait que les utiliser dans le but d'une satisfaction personnelle créative.

Comme promis voici ma nouvelle fic, . La traduction du titre est: la vengence est un plat qui se mange froid (j'aime bien mettre les titres en anglais

_Imaginez New York et ses gratte ciel, maintenant imagine un quartier de New York avec seulement des petits pavillons et des petits appartements coquets, c'était dans un de ces appartement qu'on put voir une adolescente assise sur son lit. Elle écoute son mp3 et des larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle se lève, quitte sa chambre et disparaît._

_Disparue depuis 17 heures_

Jack entra dans l'open space et accrocha le portrait d'une adolescente au tableau blanc.

Vivian : qu'est ce qu'on a ?  
Jack : Emilie Lorens, 17 ans, a quitté son lycée hier aux alentours de 16 heures, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis. C'est sa grand mère qui nous a appelé.  
Danny : Et les parents !  
Jack : Justement d'après son dossier son père travaille dans une boîte d'assistance téléphonique et sa mère est serveuse dans un restaurant.  
Martin : Pas le genre de travail idéal pour une demande de rançons.  
Samantha : Oui mais ça ne répond pas à la question pourquoi est ce la grand mère d'Emilie qui nous a prévenu.  
Jack : Danny et moi on va voir la grand mère au domicile d'Emilie, les parents y seront sûrement. Sam et Martin allez dans son lycée et interrogez ses camarades et ses professeurs. Viv' rejoint la NYPD pour avoir les résultats de l'enquête de proximité. Je veux savoir qui est cette fille, rendez vous ici dans trois heures.

Sam, Martin, Viv' : C'est partit patron !

_Appartement D'Emilie Lorens_

C'est une vieille dame qui ouvrit à Jack et à Danny. L'appartement était impeccablement rangé, pourtant il semblait manqué quelque chose mais aucun des deux agents n'auraient sût dire quoi.

Jack (en offrant un kleenex à madame Lorens qui était effondrée) Madame Lorens, je sais que c'est très difficile mais il faut que nous vous posions quelques questions afin de retrouver votre petite fille.  
Mme Lorens : Je…Je vous écoute messieurs.  
Jack : Vous voyez souvent Emilie ?  
Mme Lorens : J'habite seule à Pittsburgh alors j'essaye de venir tous les deux jours et comme Emi n'a pas cours le jeudi matin nous faisons les courses ensemble et ce matin je suis arrivée l'appartement était fermé à clé, j'ai le double mais Emi n'était pas là, j'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle ne répondait pas.  
Danny : Mme Lorens, nous voudrions parler au parents D'Emilie.

Les sanglots de la vieille dame reprirent de plus belle.

Mme Lorens : Mon fils et sa femme sont morts il y a deux ans.  
Jack : Nous vous adressons nos plus sincères condoléances mais il faut que nous sachions pourquoi leurs décès n'est pas inscrit sur le dossier d4emilie.  
Mme Lorens : C'était il y a deux ans, Emilie avait tout juste 15 ans et ils ont fait leur premier voyage, c'était pour leurs 10 ans de mariage. Emilie est donc restée chez moi. Ses parents ont été au Sri Lanka, le Tsunami du 26 décembre les a emporté mais on n'a jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Cependant une vidéo atteste qu'ils sont morts. On les a vu emporté. Il ne me reste qu'Emi.

La vieille dame ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Danny et Jack échangèrent n regard, si cette fille ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de ses parents, on pouvait envisager la thèse du suicide.

Danny : Je pourrai aller voir la chambre d'Emilie s'il vous plaît ?  
Mme Lorens : Emi, elle s'appelle Emi, elle déteste le prénom d'Emilie. C'est au bout du couloir à gauche.

Pendant que Jack essayait de rassurer au mieux Mme Lorens, Danny se dirigea vers la chambre de l'adolescente. Elle n'était pas très grande mais plutôt colorée et aménagée avec goût. Sur un des murs, il y avait une grande photo représentant Emilie et ses parents. Danny ne constata rien d'anormal, pas de journal intime, juste quelques cahiers de classes qui regorgeaient de dessins. Danny décida de les emporter. Il les ferait analyser au labo.

pendant ce temps au lycée, Samantha était partie interroger le professeurs tandis que Martin interrogeait les amis d'Emilie.

Martin : Alors dis moi Marie, tu connaissais bien Emi ?  
Marie : Je suis rentrée au lycée cette année tandis qu'Emi a redoublé sa seconde, on s'est vraiment bien connue en milieu d'année.  
Martin : Et comment était elle ?  
Marie : C'est la fille la plus originale que je n'ai jamais rencontré, elle vous invente des jeux de mots que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonné, chaque délires qui peut exister elle le fait.  
Martin : Donc tu peux dire qu'Emi est une fille qui aime la vie.  
Marie : C'est dur de la cerner, car je suis sure qu'elle ne peut pas rire comme ça tout le temps, c'est peut être une façade.  
Martin : Crois tu qu'elle pourrait fuguer ? Il avait quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps  
Marie : Pour aller où ? Elle n'a que sa grand mère en famille et je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre.  
Martin : Une dernière question, est ce qu'elle a des ennemis ?  
Marie : Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas Laura, mais de là à dire que c'est son ennemie.  
Martin : Merci Marie, nous te tiendrons au courant.  
Marie : Retrouvez là agent Fitzgerald, elle nous manque déjà.  
Martin : Je ferais de mon mieux.

A ce moment Sam arriva.

Sam : Les professeurs sont tous d'accord : Emilie est une fille très moyenne niveau scolaire, mais très agréable, ils n'ont pas remarqué un brusque changement de comportement après la mort des parents juste une chute de ses notes. Et toi ça a donné quoi ?  
Martin : Selon ses amis, Emi est la rigolote de la classe, toujours le mot pour rire. La seule personne avec qui elle ne s'entend pas s'appelle Laura Fahierty. On la convoque au FBI ?  
Sam : Ok, de toute façon il est l'heure de rentrer. Je conduis  
Martin : Oh mon Dieu…

_bureau du FBI_

_disparue depuis 19 heures_

Jack: Danny et moi sommes allés chez Emilie, la jeune fille vit seule depuis la mort de ses parents, c'est sa grand mère qui joue le rôle de tuteur.  
Vivian: L'enquête de proximité n'a rien donné, Emilie est une fille calme, les voisins ne s'en sont jamais plaints. Elle ne reçoit que très peu de monde, seulement quelques camarades.  
Martin: Elle ne s'entend pas avec une fille du nom de Laura Fahierty, elle nous attend en salle d'interrogatoire. Sinon c'est une fille qui semble aimer la vie et adore rigoler.  
Samantha: Ses professeurs disent que c'est une fille très habile pour les manipuler, elle a une tête d'ange et arrive à persuader beaucoup de monde, malgré ses résultats faibles.  
Jack: Ok, bon Danny va interroger Laura, Sam et Viv' relevés téléphoniques, Martin va voir la police scientifique s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose à l'appartement. Moi je vais aller voir les collègues de travail de ses parents, voir s'il n'y avait pas un lieu où ils aimaient allés.

_Salle d'interrogatoire_

Danny: Alors Laura, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Emilie.  
Laura: Et alors?  
Danny: Elle a disparue, tu sais où elle pourrait aller?  
Laura: J'en sais rien du tout, et je m'en fous.  
Danny: Alors je t'explique ma version: tu vas chez elle et vous vous engueulez mais elle te rit au nez, alors tu la frappes, un peu trop fort.  
Laura: Et oh, moi je lui ai rien fait OK?  
Danny: Alors dis moi pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir.  
Laura (hésitante)  
Danny: Écoutes, je me fous de savoir ce qui peut se passer, que ce soit niveau trafic ou autres, je veux juste la retrouver OK?  
Laura: D'accord, depuis que nous sommes en seconde, nous faisons des matchs, en fait c'est plusieurs défis, parler au plus de gens possible, concours de hontes, des trucs comme ça mais là...  
Danny: quoi?  
Laura: Emilie c'est la chef de l'équipe rouge et moi de l'équipe bleue, on était en train de perdre au classement. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'aller voler de l'alcool dans un magasin et c'est celui qui en boirait le plus. Au moment où j'ai apporté les bouteilles elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus d'accord.

_flash back_

Laura et ses camarades arrivent dans un square, Emilie est là mais elle est seule.

Laura: Alors Lorens, on se dégonfle.  
Emilie: Écoutes c'est pas une bonne idée ok?  
Laura: Alors quoi, tu as peur de ne pas résister  
Emilie: C'est bon lâche moi, ok. On fera un autre défi.  
Laura: T'a peur, tu veux appeler ta maman.

Emilie la frappe au visage et s'en va.

_Fin du flash back_

Laura: C'est seulement après que j'ai appris que ses parents étaient morts.  
Danny: Elle t'en a reparlé après ça.  
Laura: C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je peux y aller maintenant? On a un défi a assurer.  
Danny: Je te jure que s'y j'entends que tu as commis le moindre délis, tu auras affaire à moi.  
Laura: Mais bien sur agent Taylor.

_Bureau de Jack_

Danny: Je viens d'interroger Laura Fahierty, une vrai garce mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit impliquée par contre j'ai appris qu'il se livrait des défis plus ou moins légal mais rien de méchant.  
Jack: Tu penses à un règlement de compte?  
Danny: ça n'a pas de sens, c'est vrai ils ont la rage de vaincre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait pas retrouver le corps ou elle serait venue porter plainte pour coups.  
Jack: tu sais j'ai du mal à imaginer cette gamine, elle arrive très bien à mentir et elle est sûrement malheureuse, je viens d'avoir Martin au téléphone, il m'a dit que son oreiller était trempée, elle pleurait beaucoup mais en même temps touts ses amis disent qu'elle est très souriante et qu'elle arrive à remonter le moral à tout le monde.  
Danny: Et elle, elle n'avait personne.  
Jack: Ouaip.  
Danny: tu as vérifié des endroits où ses parents aimaient allés?  
Jack: Ouaip, j'ai envoyé des agents mais pour l'instant rien.  
Danny: Elle n'a jamais pu faire le deuil de ses parents étant donné qu'on a jamais retrouvé les corps.  
Jack: tu crois qu'elle voulait aller jusqu'au Sri Lanka?  
Danny: ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi maintenant?

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner

Jack: Malone?  
Interlocuteur: …  
Jack: Tu es sur Martin?  
Interlocuteur: Ok, je préviens Danny et les autres.

Danny: qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
Jack: En fouillant chez Emilie, la police scientifique a trouvé le certificat de décès des parents, elle l'a reçu il y a quinze jours, les corps doivent être rapatriés aujourd'hui. Ils arrivent dans une heure à l'aéroport. Préviens Sam et Vivian on y va!

L'aéroport John F Kennedy (JFK) se trouvait sur Long Island à environ 20 km à l'est de Manhattan (véritable). Les quatre agents étaient dans la voiture de Jack et Martin les rejoindraient directement.

Sam (à Danny): Qu'est ce qu'a donné l'analyse des dessins sur les cahiers d'Emi?  
Danny: Incompréhensible, des suites de chiffres, à mon avis seule Emilie pouvait le comprendre.  
Vivian: Je m'en rappelle je faisais ça au collège pendant les cours de mathématiques.

_Aéroport John F. Kennedy_

Martin était déjà là ainsi qu'une patrouille de policiers en civils.

Jack: Bon vous avez tous sont signalements, si vous la voyez ne faites rien seul, appelez nous, OK?

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent. Danny était à l'entrée de l'aéroport, Sam en train de lire un journal à la table d'un restaurant, Martin s'était déguisé en porteur, Vivian et les autres policiers se mêlaient à la foule et Jack était posté sur la piste d'atterrissage.

Sam (à Martin par radio): tu sais Martin, tu pourrais envisager la reconversion.  
Martin: Je te remercie Sam mais Danny m'a déjà proposé la vente de chaussures.  
Jack: L'avion arrive, si elle est là ça va être le moment.

L'équipe regardait chaque personne qui passait, Emilie aurait pu se déguiser. Jack vit les deux cercueils sortir de l'avion, mais il fixa chacun des porteurs ou tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux. Mais Emilie n'était pas là. Pourtant il la sentait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Et il avait raison, Emilie était près des casiers, elle avait coupé ses grands cheveux bruns, et ressemblait à un garçon. Près des consignes, il y avait des caméras de vidéos surveillances, d'ici elle pouvait tout voir sans être vu.

Emilie: Papa, maman je suis désolée. Je n'en peux plus de me mentir à moi même. Que Dieu vous garde.

Et la jeune fille disparue à nouveau dans les rues de Long Island.

Danny : Jack, ça fait une heure qu'on cherche, elle n'est pas là.  
Jack : Ok, c'est bon on rentre.

_Bureau du FBI_

_Disparue depuis 22 heures 30_

Vivian : Jack, Danny et Martin n'ont pas dormit depuis longtemps, on est tous crevé, de toute façon on ne retrouvera rien ce soir.  
Jack : Ouais t'a raison, Sam vous avez trouvé quelque chose avec les relevés téléphoniques ?  
Sam : Rien du tout, c'est sa grand mère qui s'occupe des frais. On a mit son portable sur écoute si elle s'en sert on le saura.  
Jack : Bien allez vous reposez quelques heures, on va avoir encore beaucoup de boulots.

Jack partit vers son bureau mais il s'aperçut que Danny était encore là.

Jack : C'est valable pour toi aussi agent Taylor.  
Danny : Merci mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir.  
Jack : Si demain je te vois avec les yeux en dehors de ta tête je te vire.  
Danny : Tu ferais ça à ton meilleur agent, Jack Malone, le malonette ?  
Jack : Excellent le jeu de mot Danny, tu t'améliores de jour en jour et pour ton information j'ai toujours été honnête.  
Danny : Même avec toi ?

Jack lui adressa un sourire forcé en pensant au fond de lui même que Danny n'avait pas tort.

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

Danny (au téléphone) : Jack !  
Jack (hors de lui) : Danny je te jure que tu as intérêt à me trouver une bonne raison de me réveiller à trois heures du matin !  
Danny : Une autre fille du même lycée qu'Emilie a disparu  
Jack : Quoi !  
Danny : Je viens d'avoir la mère de Louane Dubois au téléphone, elle et son mari étaient partis à une soirée ils viennent de revenir et ont trouvé l'appartement sens dessus dessous et aucune trace de Larina.  
Jack : Ok préviens les autres, j'arrive.

Tout en s'habillant en quatrième vitesse, Jack commençait à s'inquiéter, deux filles d'un même lycée s'étaient évanouis dans la nature et la deuxième disparition s'étaient faites avec violence.

_Emilie disparue depuis 25h  
Louane disparue depuis 2h_

_Domicile de Louane Dubois_

Mac : Agent Malone, Mac Taylor police scientifique de Manhattan.  
Jack : Appelé moi Jack, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
Mac : Ok, alors la serrure n'a pas été forcé, la gosse connaissait son agresseur. Seule cette pièce a été dévastée et d'après les parents rien n'a été volé. On est venue ici pour la petite.  
Jack : Ok autre chose ?  
Mac : On a retrouvé une balle de petit calibre dans le porte chaussure et un petit peu de sang on envoie les tests au labo. Je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer mais je pense que c'est une femme qui a fait le coup.  
Jack : Pourquoi ?  
Mac : Tout est méticuleux, même pendant la bagarre, regarder il n'y a qu'un vase qui a été cassé ici, le meuble n'a presque pas souffert.  
Jack : Désolé de vous contredire mais j'ai déjà vu des bagarres de femmes très violentes.  
Mac : C'est vrai mais elle se passe au sol, entre nous j'appelle cela la douceur violente féminine c'est ce qui expliquerai ces tâches de sang au sol.  
Jack : Merci prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau.

Pendant que Jack était avec Mac, Danny inspectait la chambre de l'adolescente, il trouva une photo de Louane en compagnie de Laura Fahierty.

Danny : Madame Dubois, Louane est elle proche de Laura Fahierty ?  
Madame Dubois : C'est les deux meilleures amies au monde pourquoi ?  
Danny : Est ce que Louane fait partie d'un club ou fait elle des jeux en bandes ?  
Monsieur Dubois : Qu'es ce que vous insinuez agent Taylor ! J'ai élevé ma fille pour qu'elle soit une jeune adulte mûre et réfléchie, je ne la laisserai pas perdre son temps avec des jeux.  
Danny : D'accord, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour la retrouver  
Madame Dubois : Est il possible que ce soit un pédophile qui l'ai enlevé vous savez notre voisin s'appelle Amar et…  
Danny : Madame Dubois, laissez nous faire notre boulot je vous promet que nous négligerons aucune piste pour retrouvez votre fille.

_Bureau du FBI_

Sam : Jack, Emilie a passé un appel depuis son portable !  
Jack : A qui ?  
Sam : On n'a pas pu l'identifier, l'appel était trop court.  
Jack : Merde, bon au moins on sait qu'elle est vivante.

Jack leur raconta ce que Mac leur avait dit.

Martin : Tu penses que quelqu'un enlèves les filles de ce lycée ? Un pédophile ou plutôt une pédophile.  
Vivian : Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'on a retrouvé l'appartement D'Emilie fermé a clé et elle habite dans un quartier bien fréquenté, il y a toujours du monde, un enlèvement ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Et il ne faut pas oublier cet appel qui a été passé du portable d'Emilie vers un destinataire inconnu juste après l'enlèvement de Louane. Pourquoi un kidnappeur se servirait il du portable de l'une de ses victime ?  
Danny : Louane a reçu un appel bref sur le téléphone fixe de chez elle à 2h25. Elle a décroché ce qui veut dire qu'elle a été enlevée vers 2h30 et 3h00. L'appel a été suffisamment long pour pouvoir être enregistré, il a été passé d'une cabine publique de Staten Island.

A ce moment le téléphone de Jack sonna.

Sam : et si les deux affaires n'étaient pas mêlées, on peut avoir d'un côté une fugue et de l'autre un enlèvement.  
Jack : C'était Mac, parmi le sang qu'on a retrouvé chez Louane, il y avait du sang d'Emilie.  
Danny : D'Emilie ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens.  
Martin : ça en ai si c'est elle qui a enlevé Louane.

Un ange passa, les membres de l'équipe étaient tous en train de réfléchir.

Jack : Ok, imaginez vous êtes un adolescent de 17 ans, vous avez perdu vos parents, il y a deux ans. Vous aimé être regardée et appréciée de tous et êtes très populaires dans votre classe ce qui provoque naturellement des jalousies. De plus vous êtes en tête car vous jouez à des matchs contre ceux que vous n'aimez pas. Qu'est ce qui vous pousse a devenir kidnappeur.  
Danny : J'ai vécu le même genre de situation qu'Emilie, j'ai perdu mes parents et j'étais le beau latino de la classe pourtant je ne suis pas devenu ravisseur, il faut peut être se poser la question à l'envers.

Toutes l'équipe se creusaient les méninges, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu faire basculer Emilie ?

Martin : Le défi  
Danny : Quoi ?  
Martin : Imaginez, il y a deux semaines elle reçoit la confirmation officielle que ses parents sont bels et bien morts, ensuite elle refuse le défi que lui a lancé Laura Fahierty mais elle lui en propose un autre mais Laura ne veut pas l'écouter. Si c'était ça son défi, kidnapper le bras droit de Laura en la personne de Louane Dubois ?  
Sam : tu veux dire que tout ça est un jeu pour elle ?  
Jack : Elle est devenue complètement folle et elle n'a plus rien à perdre.   
Vivian : La seule chose qu'elle veule c'est rejoindre ses parents.  
Danny : Qui est la meilleure amie d'Emilie ?  
Martin : Marie Palès, je l'ai interrogé ce matin.  
Jack : Il faut l'interroger de nouveau. Mais il faut attendre 7 heures du matin pour interroger les témoins, c'est la loi et nous n'obtiendrons pas de commission rogatoire basée sur des soupçons. C'est dans une demi heure.  
Vivian : Des agents sont toujours aux endroits où les parents d'Emilie allaient souvent ?

Le téléphone de Martin sonna

Jack : Oui, je leur ai dit de rester mais ces endroits sont assez éloignés de New York, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'éloignera si loin.   
Martin : Jack ,on a un problème la mère de Marie vient de m'appeler apparemment Emilie a appelée Marie et lui a dit qu'elle venait de commettre un meurtre.

Jack: C'est pas vrai! Vivian essaie de localiser l'appel. Sam tu viens avec moi chez Marie. Martin prépares toi pour une conférences de presse et fait diffuser un avis de recherche concernant Emilie et Louane mais ne parle pas du meurtre, il faut éviter un maximum la psychose. Danny va chez la grand mère et explique lui la situation et envoie des agents chez les parents de Louane mais ne les mettez pas au courant du meurtre.

_Emilie disparue depuis 28h00  
Louane disparue depuis 5h00_

_Voiture de Jack_

Sam: Tu prends cette affaire très à cœur.  
Jack: C'est juste que tu as bon donner la meilleure éducation à tes enfants, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leurs cerveaux. Ils sont maîtres d'eux mêmes c'est une lourde responsabilité.  
Sam: Hannah et Kate ont un très bon père et ont reçu une très bonne éducation.  
Jack (pas convaincu): Ouais  
Sam: Avec ou sans ses parents, Emilie est malade.  
Jack: Sam, c'est pire que ça!  
Sam: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
Jack: Emilie est devenue une psychopathe voir même une sociopathe!  
Sam: Comme Spaulding!

Jack n'eu pas le temps de répondre, ils venaient d'arriver chez Marie.

Sam: Marie, nous sommes les agents Malone et Spade, tu veux bien nous répéter ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Marie: C'était il y a une demi heure, j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs…

_Flash back_

Marie est en train de faire ses devoirs, lorsque son portable sonne.

Marie: allô?  
Emilie: Marie, c'est Emi!  
Marie: Emi! Où es tu? Le FBI te cherche partout!  
Emilie (mort de rire): Le FBI, trop cool!  
Marie: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emi? T'a une voix bizarre  
Emilie: J'ai réalisé mon rêve!  
Marie: Quoi?  
Emilie: Je l'ai tué, c'était trop marrant, t'aurais du voir comment elle me suppliait. Remet mes amitiés au FBI

_Fin du flash back_

Jack: Est ce qu'elle t'a dis où elle avait tué?  
Marie: non mais vous croyez vraiment qu'elle a tué quelqu'un?  
Sam: Et toi?  
Marie: J'en sais rien

La jeune fille se mit à fondre en larme.

Jack consulta sa montre, il était 9 heures, Emilie avait disparu depuis 29 heures et Louane depuis 6 heures. Il était 9 heures.

A ce moment le portable de Jack se mit à sonner :

Jack : Malone ?  
Wally : Jack, c'est Wally, je viens de retracer l'appel passé du portable de Marie. Il a été passé d'une cabine téléphonique située à deux cents mètres du domicile d'Emilie. Autre chose, David vient de m'apprendre qu'un corps correspondant à la description de Louane vient d'être retrouvé dans une benne à ordure juste à côté de la cabine téléphonique et apparemment ce n'est pas beau à voir. Les scientifiques vous attendent sur place.  
Jack : aucun corps n'est beau à voir encore moins celui d'une gamine de 17 ans. Merci Wally

Jack composa le numéro de Danny

Jack : Danny, ils viennent de retrouver un corps près du domicile d'Emilie, il faut que tu ailles l'identifier. Sam et moi on va rentrer, rejoins nous au FBI.  
Sam : tu sais j'aurai pu y aller.  
Jack : C'est une gamine Sam, t'a pas besoin de voir ça.  
Sam : Je suis désolée tu as raison.

Danny se congédia auprès de Mme Lorens, il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas la petite Louane qui était dans cette benne à ordure. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Il parcourut la rue et aperçut les voitures de police et leurs sirènes hurlantes. Un agent se dirigea vers lui.

Agent du CSI : Vous êtes bien Danny Taylor ?  
Danny : Oui c'est moi  
Agent du CSI : Danny Messer, police scientifique. Venez c'est par ici, vous voulez un bonbon à la menthe c'est vraiment horrible.  
Danny (en ravalant sa salive) : Non merci

Le corps avait été enveloppé dans un sac noir, Danny Messer ouvrit la fermeture et là l'agent Taylor aurait bien voulu se trouver à des lieux de là, le corps été maculée de coups de couteau, le visage n'avait plus de forme, la victime était coupée de partout, de plus elle était nue. Mais Danny identifia clairement Louane, ses cheveux blonds étaient restés intacts et elle avait une tâche de naissance derrière l'épaule gauche. Pour finir, le tatouage représentant un ange était là, dans le bas du dos Il était juste maculé dune énorme tâche de sang.  
Danny alla vomir un peu plus loin, ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière malheureusement qu'il voyait le cadavre d'une gamine mais lorsqu'il pensait que c'était une autre gamine qui avait fait ça, alors oui c'était la première fois. Pourtant il voulait savoir encore quelque chose.

Danny : Agent Messer ?  
Danny Messer : Appelez moi Danny  
Danny T. : Est ce qu'elle a été…  
Danny M. : Violée ? Non on a retrouvé aucune trace de sperm ni de ses vêtements d'ailleurs.  
Danny T : D'accord merci.

Danny s'en retourna au FBI, mais en chemin il passa devant la maison de Louane, ses parents avaient encore de l'espoir ils devaient savoir la vérité.

Il toqua à la porte et ce fût la mère de Louane qui lui ouvrit.

Mère de Louane : Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Danny baissa la tête, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard mais elle comprit aussitôt et elle tomba à genoux et se mit à frapper au sol, le père de Louane arriva, il regarda Danny et se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite comment leur fille était décédée, Danny repartit donc en direction du FBI.

Emilie disparue depuis 30 heures  
Bureau du FBI

Martin : L'avis de recherche sur Emilie passe en boucle depuis une heure, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Cette gamine est trop maligne.  
Vivian : Les caméras de surveillance ne permettent pas d'avoir une vue sur la benne à ordure par contre je confirme qu'Emilie à bien téléphoné de la cabine près de chez elle.  
Jack : Où est Danny ? Il ne répond pas sur son portable.  
Sam : J'en sais rien, il devait identifier le corps de Louane.

Danny était si mal qu'il avait décidé de s'arrêter près du port, il avait coupé son portable. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'image de Louane morte. Il l'imaginait en train de lui dire q'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver. Il se demandait aussi, s'il avait pu finir comme Emilie, seul au monde et devenir un psychopathe. Il devait retourner au FBI, il devait arrêter Emilie, l'empêcher de recommencer.

Danny arriva donc essoufflé au FBI, en le voyant Jack n'eu pas envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il était en retard, de toute façon il n'avait rein trouvé d'autres. Danny était aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Danny : C'était bien le corps de Louane dans la benne à ordure, elle était nue et… (Danny dût s'arrêter et essayer de se calmer, ses mains tremblaient de nouveau comme une feuille) maculée de coups de couteau.  
Jack : Danny assied toi.

Mais Danny craqua, Vivian le prit dans ses bras et Jack pensa qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il mette la main sur Emilie car son équipe ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Son portable se mit à sonner.

Jack : Malone ?  
Voix : Agent Malone, Mme Patinfin à l'appareil, directrice du lycée où est scolarisée Emilie Lorens. Nous avons un gros problème, Emilie s'est introduite dans les locaux et vient de prendre en otage sa classe, elle dit qu'elle a des bombes sur elle et qu'elle peut tout faire exploser d'une minute à l'autre seulement elle demande à voir le FBI avant.  
Jack : On arrive

Jack: Allez on y va! J'appelle la brigade d'intervention ainsi que les démineurs. Danny tu restes ici.

Danny: Jack! Laisse moi y aller, j'ai vu cette fille et...

Jack (l'interrompant): Danny, j'ai dis non!

Danny (haussant la voix): Jack!

Jack (restant calme): Agent Taylor c'est un ordre.

Danny comprit que Jack ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision, il retourna vers son bureau en jetant un regard noir à Jack.

Lycée d'Emilie

Jack: Martin et Sam vous couvrez le périmètre et récupéré les otages dés qu'ils sortiront. Vivian va avec les tireurs d'élites et dit leurs de ne rien faire sans mon ordre. (A un collègue) Vous avez un porte voix?

collègue: Oui, dans la fourgonnette.

Martin: Jack! Je viens d'obtenir un rapport de la situation.

Jack: Martin je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

Martin: Ok, apparemment tout le monde va bien, ils sont calme et ne bougent pas. mais Emilie ne cesse de bouger on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Tout ce qu'on a vu aussi c'est qu'elle a une arme de léger calibre mais suffisamment important pour blesser mortellement quelqu'un. Sans parler de la ceinture d'explosif qu'elle porte, par contre impossible de dire qu'elles pourraient être les conséquences d'une explosion.

Sam: J'ai téléphoné au bureau pour savoir où elle a pu se procurer une arme.

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner.

Jack: Malone?

interlocuteur: ...

Jack: Ok merci Wally.

Jack: Une armurerie a été cambriolé la nuit dernière et la caméra de surveillance a clairement identifié Emilie.

Martin: Alors elle n'a plus rien à perdre, elle a été très douée jusqu'à là pour cacher son jeu alors elle ne se serait pas fait avoir par une caméra de surveillance si elle voulait s'en tirer.

Jack: T'a raison, il faut réussir à établir le contact téléphonique.

un collègue: On a récupéré le numéro de portable de tous les élèves ainsi que celui de la professeurs.

Jack: Essayé de les faire sonner et prévenez moi dés que vous avez du nouveau.

L'autre agent se dirigea vers le bureau de la principale qui avait été transformé en QG.

Jack (dans le porte voix): Emilie! Je suis l'agent Malone et je travaille au FBI, sortez et nous pourrons discuter.

Il n'obtînt pas de réponse.

Jack: Faites sortir 5 de vos camarades pour me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable.

un collègue: Agent Malone, je l'ai au téléphone elle demande à vous parlez.

Jack: D'accord passez la moi.

Jack: Emi?

Emilie: Vous êtes l'agent Malone?

Jack: Oui c'est moi

Emilie: Donnez moi une raison pour laquelle je devrai les relâchez.

Jack: Pour Louane.

Emilie: Louane est morte, je l'ai tué, vous l'avez vu?

Jack: Non je n'ai pas osé car j'ai vu mon collègue revenir blanc comme un linge. Quelle impression ça fait d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un?

Emilie: Agent Malone, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais tué personne? Spaulding par exemple était ce vraiment une erreur de travail?

Jack se demanda comment elle connaissait Spaulding, mais il ne posa pas de questions.

Jack: Je n'ai jamais tué par envie.

Emilie: Ce n'était pas par envie.

Jack (s'énervant): Louane faisait deux têtes de moins que toi, elle n'avait aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

Emilie: Depuis que j'ai 14 ans il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne pense pas à tuer quelqu'un d'une façon différente.

Jack: Et cela a tourné à une obsession?

Emilie: Exactement. Au fait où est Danny? J'ai vu Sam, Martin et Vivian mais pas Danny.

Jack (déstabilisé): Qui est Danny?

Emilie: Ne faites pas l'innocent, dés que je l'ai vu venir chez moi avec vous, j'ai décidé de le tuer mais j'ai fais mieux en prenant une classe en otage, c'est juste que j'aimerai le voir.

Jack: si l'agent Taylor vient, tu relâcheras des otages?

Emilie; Je relâcherai 28 otages sur 32, il n'en restera que 2, pour mon assurance.

Jack: Et la bombe?

Emilie: Elle n'a pas été enclenchée, d'ailleurs la voici.

Emilie ouvrit la fenêtre et balança l'engin. Jack eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sous la camionnette et d'hurler « nooooooooooon! » Mais déjà la bombe atterrit sur le sol.

Jack se bouchait les épaules, ils étaient sur que la bombe allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il fermait les yeux comme s'il pouvait atténuer le bruit de l'explosion mais il n'y eut aucun bruit, pas une explosion. Emilie avait dit vrai, la bombe n'avait pas été enclenché. Lui et ses hommes se relevèrent péniblement et les artificiers s'en emparèrent et la désintégrèrent.

Emilie: Maintenant je veux Taylor!

Jack: Tu as tenu ta promesse l'agent Taylor va arriver.

Martin: Jack! Cette fille est folle à lier, elle aurait tuer Danny "si elle avait su comment faire" et maintenant tu veux l'envoyer dedans.

Jack: Comme tu l'a dis toi même, elle na pas trouvé la technique pour tuer Danny donc elle ne le tuera pas. En plus il y a 31 gamins à l'intérieur, plus leurs professeurs et elle ça fait 33. Je sais que Danny va y arriver.

Martin: Mais si...

Jack: Il y a 40 snipers prêt à tirer à mon signal.

Vivian: Voilà Danny!

Jack: Danny regarde moi, es tu sur de vouloir y aller?

Danny: C'est ce que j'essai de te dire depuis tout à l'heure.

Jack lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos tout en murmurant comme pour lui même " revient vite et vivant". C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une sensation comme celle ci, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sur cette fille.

Danny: Emi! Je suis l'agent Taylor.

Emilie: J'étais sure que vous viendriez. Entrez et posez votre arme et votre radio sur la première table à votre droite.

Danny pria intérieurement, jamais il n'avait eut à faire à une adolescente aussi folle qui aurait pu être sa meurtrière. Il tourna doucement la clenche et pénétra à l'intérieur, la première chose qui le saisit fût le peu de mouvement que suscita son arrivée, aucuns des élèves qui étaient tous assis à leur table ne s'étaient retourné alors qu'il était entré. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il fût saisi par l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans la salle.

Danny: Mais...

Emilie (tout en récupérant l'arme et la radio de Danny et en se mettant à fouiller méticuleusement Danny): Étonné?

Danny: Je ne comprends pas.

Emilie: Ils se sont rendus complices de leur propre mort, il a suffit que je leur fasse croire que ma disparition était un jeu et pour qu'il me retrouve il devait faire passez des mannequins dans la classe, ensuite j'ai mis un gaz endormant mais j'avais pris la peine de mettre un masque, ils se sont tous endormis même si c'était long et ensuite je les ai tué un par un, ils sont sous la couverture là bas.

Danny regarda la fille, c'était tout juste si elle ne rigolait pas, elle avait remplacer les élèves et leurs professeur par des mannequins.

Danny: Tu les a tous tué?

Emilie: Bah oui, pourquoi commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir.

Danny: Tu crois en Dieu ou à la réincarnation?

Emilie: Je ne crois qu'à un seul Dieu, celui du rire.

Danny: Tout ça te fais rire?

Emilie: Non!

Danny: Comment comptes tu t'en sortir?

A l'extérieur

Jack: qu'est ce qu'ils font? Aucun otage n'est ressorti.

Vivian: tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de donné l'assaut?

Jack: J'attend 10 minutes

A l'intérieur

Emilie: A vrai dire je ne sais pas mais j'ai toujours aimé l'improvisation.

Danny: Tu as l'air plutôt prévoyante.

Emilie: Et si on parlait de vous?

Danny (s'énervant): Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment

Emilie: C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

Danny: On sortira ici tous les deux.

Emilie: Mort ou vifs. Vous êtes très proche des enfants.

Danny: Et alors?

Emilie: Vous étiez le plus jeune de votre famille.

Danny: étiez?

Emilie: Maintenant il est là.

Danny: qui est là?

Emilie (tout naturellement): Nicky, votre neveu.

Danny (menaçant): Si tu lui as fait quoique ce soit.

Emilie: Je lui ai juste parlé.

Danny: Tu lui as dis quoi?

Emilie: Moi rien, on a joué au foot après il m'a dit que son père était en prison.

Danny: Comment as tu su que Nicky était mon neveu?

Emilie: En me faisant passer pour une stagiaire aux archives, ma bonne gueule m'a permis de faire une recherche.

Danny la regarda, c'est vrai que cette fille était jolie, souriante et qu'elle paraissait sociable. Mais les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Danny commençait vraiment à avoir peur, cette fille, cette gamine le terrorisait mais son job était qu'ils se sortent de là tous les deux.

Emilie: Maintenant on va préparer la réception de vos petits copains du FBI. Fermez les volets!

Danny: Et si je refuse?

Emilie: avant que vous ne disiez une bêtise, je vais vous dire la partie de mon plan que j'adore le plus.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès du mur de façon à ce que les snipers ne puissent pas la voir et sortit une radio de communication.

A l'extérieur.

Vivian: Jack, on n'a plus Emilie dans le champs de vision.

Jack: Et Danny?

Vivian: Debout au milieu de la salle, il parle mais ne bouge pas.

Jack: C'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on donne l'assaut, autrement il se serait planqué.

Sam: Comment se fait il qu'elle n'est pas relâchée les otages?

Martin: Cette fille est complètement tarée.

Jack: Prévenez moi si quelque chose bouge, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Jack s'isola dans un coin du lycée, il était fatiqué, il n'avait pas dormit depuis 48 heures et savoir que Danny était prit en otage, il ne le supportait pas. Il était confronté à une dure situation donner l'assaut et mettre en danger Danny ou alors attendre.

A l'intérieur

Danny: Alors miss détective, quel est votre plan.

Emilie n'écoutait pas Danny mais commença à parler dans la radio. Mais Danny entendait parfaitement la conversation

Emilie: Jeff, tu m'entends?

Jeff: Affirmatif.

Emilie: Peux tu expliquer à l'agent Taylor qui tu es?

Jeff: Bien sur, je suis l'agent Hogor et je suis juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment, tu sais que les agents Malone et Spade n'ont pas leurs armes, cela serait désagréable qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

Danny: Espèce de porc.

Jeff: du calme je ne leur ferais rien sans l'ordre d'Emilie.

Emilie: Alors, vous voulez bien fermer les volets maintenant?

Danny regarda Emilie d'un visage noir puis se dirigea vers les fenêtres et ferma les volets.

A l'extérieur

Martin: qu'est ce qu'il fait?

un agent: Agent Malone!

Jack: Oui?

l'agent: Je sais que votre collègue est dans une situation délicate mais si il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire dites le moi.

Jack: C'est gentil, quel est votre nom?

l'agent: Je m'appelle Jeff.

Jack: d'accord Jeff, votre rôle va être très important, vous allez faire la liaison entre mes ordres jusqu'à mes hommes, d'accord?

Jeff: Je suis très honoré de travailler avec vous agent Malone.

A l'intérieur

Danny: Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu veux faire, me poursuivre avec un couteau et me découper en petit morceau?

Emilie: Fermez là

Danny: Serais tu nerveuse?

Emilie: Je ne suis pas nerveuse.

Danny l'observait, c'était pathétique, il allait se faire massacrer par une gamine de 17 ans, il allait se retrouver sous cette couverture avec tous les élèves, pourtant il en avait eu des occasions de mourir: tout avait commencé quand il avait 11 ans dans l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, ensuite un coma éthylique en raison d'un trop plein d'alcool l'avait mit KO pendant 3 semaines. Il avait été prit en otage par un soldat revenu d'Irak qui s'était suicidé ensuite, et cette embuscade avec Martin. Martin qui avait finit par pointé son arme contre lui à cause de sa dépendance. Il aurait pu le tuer ce jour là. Et Ryan, qui avait posé une bombe dans son lycée, Danny avait tellement espéré que Ryan appuie sur le détonateur. Et il avait appuyé mais la bombe n'avait pas explosé pourtant Danny avait tellement espérer de tous finir ce jour là mais le destin s'acharnait contre lui et maintenant il allait mourir dans des conditions très douloureuses avec comme meurtrière une psychopathe, c'était pathétique. Il allait donc tenter le tout pour le tout.

Danny: Alors quoi, tu veux me poursuivre avec un couteau, vas y j'ai toujours adoré l'endurance.

Emilie: Vous oubliez que j'ai un flingue.

Danny (avec un grand sourire): Ton truc ne serait pas capable de tuer un lapin.

Emilie: vous bluffez.

Danny: Je vais mourir et je bluffe, tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire?

Emilie: Alors si c'est vraiment ça que vous voulez

Emilie sortit son arme.

A l'extérieur

Martin buvait une tasse de café même s'il était parfaitement réveillé et énervé. Il était assis dans un petit coin ce qui faisait que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il vit Jeff qui sortit une radio et commença à communiquer dedans. Martin intrigué se rapprocha sans se faire voir et écouta la conversation.

Jeff: Emilie... j'ai sympathisé... abrutis... tu peux tuer... tout est Ok.

Martin comprit vite que Jeff était un traître, il se jeta littéralement dessus.

Martin: salopar, je vais te faire payer ça.

Il le martelait de coups quand Jack, Sam et Vivian arrivèrent en renfort. Jack les sépara pendant que Vivian passait les menottes à Jeff.

Jack (à Martin): Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Martin: Il parlait avec Emilie, c'est un traître.

Ce fût au tour de Sam d'empoigner Jeff.

Sam: Qui êtes vous!

Jeff: Agent au FBI

Sam: Pourquoi parliez vous à Emilie?

Jeff: ça paye mieux qu'au FBI

Sam: Où sont les otages?

Jeff: Si je parle j'aurai l'immunité?

Sam allait se foutre de lui quand Vivian intervient

Vivian: Vous aurez l'immunité, je vous le promet.

Jeff: Danny est vivant, mais il va mourir si je ne parle pas à Emilie.

Vivian: Et les otages?

Jeff: Chaque chose en son temps.

Vivian (lui passant une radio): allez y

Jeff: Emilie?

A ce moment un coup de feu retentit

A l'intérieur

Danny ne pensait pas qu'Emilie viendrait vraiment à tirer, heureusement pour lui elle avait tirer en l'air et il avait eu le temps de se réfugier sous un bureau, il ferma les yeux et se pinça pour être sur d'être en vie. Quand il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, il vit avec horreur qu'Emilie le fixait droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. elle pointa son arme vers Danny , mais celui ci se releva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Emilie l'avait fermé à clé, il se retourna et vit Emilie en train d'agiter les clés, il ferma les yeux, entendit le bruit que fait une détonation, tout se passait maintenant si lentement, il essayait de suivre le trajet de la balle grâce à son sifflement puis il sentit un objet métallique heurter son torse. Il avait froid mais tout d'un coup il sentit une chaleur comme une vague protectrice qui coulait lentement et se répandait dans tout son corps, il souriait, c'était donc ça mourir alors ce n'était pas si mal puisqu'il n'avait pas mal, il était même bien, mais ce qu'il l'étonna c'est qu'il pouvait encore voir Emilie mettre le canon dans sa bouche, elle ne ferma pas les yeux continuant sans cesse de fixer Danny et de se dire qu'elle avait réussi et qu'elle pouvait maintenant partir en paix, elle appuya donc sur la gâchette et s'effondra.

Danny se demandait pourquoi ses yeux ne se fermait- il pas et pourquoi il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Martin entra le premier, ils avaient été retardé car Emilie avait réussi avec la complicité de Jeff à faire fermez toutes les portes à clés mais lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, il fût d'abord frappé par l'odeur des corps qui commençait à se décomposer, puis il chercha des yeux Danny mais il ne le vit pas sur le moment, en s'approchant il vit le corps d'Emilie et sut que tout était finit pour elle, il vit aussi des traces de sang à terre, un corps avait été traîné, commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter Martin suivit les traces qui menaient jusqu'au bureau de l'institutrice et vit le corps de Danny qui était à plat ventre.

Martin: Danny? Danny tu m'entends?

Danny (faiblement) Martin?

Martin retourna le corps de Danny pour le mettre sur le dos et vit avec horreur sa chemise qui était couverte de sang.

Martin: Merde! Danny c'est pas le moment de nous faire ça, je te laisserai pas, vite une équipe médicale ici!

Pendant ce temps les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient approchés de Danny et priaient en silence pour que Danny s'en sorte. Les secouristes opéraient les premiers gestes de secours.

un secouriste: il ne réagit plus, montez la charge à 150

L'électrochoc souleva le corps de Danny mais celui ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

un autre secouriste: Il ne réagit pas on charge à 200

secouriste 1 : J'ai un pouls, on l'emmène.

Martin n'avait pas lâché la main de Danny.

Martin: Danny je t'en supplie reste avec nous.

Jack: Martin pousse toi, ils doivent l'emporter. On peut venir?

secouriste 2: Une personne

Jack: Martin vas y, on te rejoindra là bas.

Jack était désespéré, après Martin il y avait un an, c'était Danny qui se retrouvait à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Sam: Il va s'en sortir, hein Jack?

Jack l'a pris dans ses bras.

Jack: Tu connais Danny, il fera tout pour voir les infirmières.

Sam esquissa un petit sourire, mais elle n'était pas convaincu.

Vivian: Jack c'est un véritable carnage, certains sont méconnaissables.

Jack: C'est plus notre boulot Viv'; Je ferme le service pendant une semaine, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Dans l'ambulance

Danny: Ma...Martin

Martin: chut, Danny on va arriver à l'hôpital

Danny: Je suis désolé

Martin: Tais toi, cette fille était folle et toi tu es fou d'avoir voulu la sauver.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et les médecins prirent en charge Danny. Martin ne pouvait plus rien faire sauf attendre il avait l'impression d'être seul dans cette salle d'attente alors qu'en fait il était planté là comme un piquet et que pleins de monde le bousculait. il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Martin: Sam?

Sam: T'a des nouvelles?

Martin: Non, non mais il va s'en sortir, c'est Danny

Martin rigolait nerveusement avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Martin: Lui m'a aidé pendant que j'étais malade et moi je ne peux rien faire.

Sam: Tu es là c'est déjà beaucoup.

Jack: Van Doran est prête à débloquer des fonds s'il faut l'opérer d'urgence.

Vivian: quelqu'un veut un café?

Jack: Je veux bien merci.

Vivian se dirigea vers la machine à café et au moment où ce dernier coulait, elle voyait le visage de Danny quand il rigolait, quand il faisait le fou, quand il faisait la mou quand il perdait aux cartes; elle le revoyait chez elle lors de la disparition de Raphaël. Tous ces souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.

une voix: ça va déborder

Vivian se retourna et aperçue une aide soignante, elle lui sourit.

Vivian: Je suis étourdie.

Aide soignante: Qui est Danny?

Vivian: Hein?

Aide soignante: vous étiez en train de parler à votre café en l'appelant Danny.

Vivian: Ah désolé, c'est un collègue qui vient d'être admis ici.

Aide soignante: Vous avez besoin d'aide pour transportez les cafés?

Vivian: Je veux bien merci.

Sam et Martin avaient dus rentrez chez eux sous les ordres de Jack qui avaient promis de les appeler si il y avait du nouveau.

3 heures après

Jack et Vivian s'étaient endormis dans la salle d'attente, quand un médecin vînt leur tapoter l'épaule.

Médecin: Vous êtes là pour l'agent Taylor?

Jack et Vivian se levèrent d'un bon.

Jack: Comment va t il?

médecin: Son opération s'est bien passé, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Je peux juste dire que pour l'instant son état est stable.

Jack: on peut le voir

Médecin: Oui bien sur mais un par un et pas plus de cinq minutes, chambre 218.

Vivian: J'appelle Martin et Sam

chambre 218

Danny avait ouvert les yeux, il entendait le tintement régulier des appareils médicaux. Il était donc vivant, comment et pourquoi il ne savait pas, mais ses yeux redevinrent lourd et il les referma.

Jack: Martin: Je te laisse mon temps tu peux le voir 10 minutes

Martin: Merci Jack.

C'est donc Martin qui entra en premier. Il fût surpris par la pâleur de Danny, il était si blanc avec les couvertures remontés jusqu'au cou pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, une larme perla sur la joue de Martin, lui qui avait l'habitude de voir Danny pleins de vies, et qui avait toujours la phrase pour réconforter, maintenant il était là rattaché à la vie par une machine. Il s'assit auprès de Danny et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien: de sa dépendance, des conneries qu'il avait faite étant gamins avec ses cousines, de ses voyages, de son amitié...

Puis tout d'un coup, la main de Danny se resserra lentement sur celle de Martin.

Danny: Martin?

Martin: Danny tu es réveillé, ne dort pas encore j'arrive.

Martin se précipita en dehors de la chambre, et couru vers le chirurgien.

Martin: Il...il...est rév...réveillé

Le chirurgien se précipita dans la chambre de Danny pour lui ôter les tuyaux qui le gênait. Les autres étaient déjà à son chevet, Danny était heureux et écoutait chacun avec attention.

Martin: Ne me refais jamais ça, c'est sur que tu pourras faire le malin de nous avoir fait la plus grande peur de notre vie, c'est pas pour cela que tu devras sans cesse nous le répéter d'accord.

Danny: Martin je...

Jack: Danny pour une fois tu la ferme, je ne tiens pas à dormir encore 3 heures sur une chaise en plastique pour me bousiller le dos.

Danny lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourire.

Les jours se passaient mais Danny devait encore rester hospitalisé. Mais ce jour là il allait être changé de chambre en hospitalisation légère, il n'avait plus qu'une perfusion. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Emilie ces derniers temps, puis avait fini par faire une croix dessus, il devait passer à autre chose. Le service des personnes disparus avait rouvert ses portes et ses collègues pouvaient un peu moins passer. Danny décida donc d'organiser une soirée surprise pour son retour, il y avait un ordinateur portable dans sa nouvelle chambre et il put donc contacter des organisations pour faire la fête.

Le soir Martin passa

Martin: Waouh, il ne manque plus que la petite guirlande et on pourrait se croire dans une suite d'hôtel.

Danny (riant): Ne commence pas.

Martin: J-4 avant le retour du héros.

Danny: Héros qui n'a pas su sauver une classe entière.

Martin: Ils étaient déjà mort quand nous sommes arrivés, on ne pouvait rien faire.

Danny: Quand aura lieu le procès de Jeff?

Martin: Dans deux mois.

Danny: quand je pense qu'il a cru qu'il aurait l'immunité.

Martin: Vivian lui a juste promis l'immunité de ne pas le tuer sur place.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent ensemble, avant que Martin dut repartir.

Trois jours après, Danny était heureux, il allait pouvoir enfin sortir de cet hôpital, Sam était venue l'aider à ranger ses affaires.

Sam: Je suis si heureuse que tu reviennent.

Danny: Moi... moi aussi Sam.

Sam: ça va?

Danny: Oui maman, c'est l'émotion.

Sam: Je vais m'acheter un soda j'arrive

Danny avait un coup de chaleur, il s'allongea sur son lit et bu un grand verre d'eau.

Au rez de chaussé le reste de l'équipe avait rejoint Sam, pour annoncez à Danny qu'ils organisaient une fête surprise le surlendemain.

Ils remontèrent ensemble au deuxième étage, et des cris retenirent leurs attention. Ils venaient de la chambre de Danny. Ils se postèrent derrière la vitre et virent avec horreur Danny qui était en train de convulser, des médecins étaient autour de lui, et d'autres arrivaient en bousculant l'équipe. Sam tenait la main de Jack en lui enfonçant ses ongles dedans, tandis que Martin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses mains de la vitre. Vivian elle était comme absente, ne détachant pas son regard de Danny.

Dans la chambre, Danny avait arrêté de convulser mais les médecins surent tout de suite que c'était la fin, un des organes avait dût se rouvrir.

Martin poussa le médecin qui empêchait l'accès à la chambre et saisit la main à Danny.

Danny: Martin?

Martin regarda les médecins

Martin: Il s'est réveillé, c'est une bonne nouvelle?

Les autres entrèrent dans la chambre.

Médecin: Je suis désolé, il a reprit connaissance mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, c'est un réflexe, veillez le, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Sam: Vous ne pouvez rien faire, une assistance respiratoire.

Médecin: Mr Taylor a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un acharnement thérapeutique.

Les médecins sortirent de la chambre, laissant l'équipe et Danny. Ce dernier sachant que c'était finit, les regarda un par un, et leur sourit, il attrapa la main de Jack.

Danny: Protège les; l'amitié fera votre force.. Merci

Jack: Merci à toi Danny, tu peux dormir maintenant tout est en ordre, c'est finit.

Martin: Ensemble pour toujours Danny

Sam: Dans mon coeur, un morceau se brise, mais ton sourire le remplace

Vivian: Dans mes larmes ta joie de vivre.

Danny ferma les yeux, et les appareils médicaux se mirent à bipper de toutes leurs forces, Jack les débrancha. Seuls leurs sanglots briseraient le vide. Chacun ce jour là avait perdu une partie de soi même et rien ne pourrait un jour le remplacer.


End file.
